You're My Destiny
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Haruno Sakura duapuluh lima tahun seorang dokter muda begitu mengkhawatirkan nasib percintaan sang sahabat yaitu Uchiha Sasuke duapuluh tujuh tahun seorang persiden direktur yang masih juga lajang ketika semua sang sahabatnya telah menikah, maka dari itu Sakura mengadakan kencan buta untuk Sasuke. Apa memang semudah itu?/Ganti summary, hope you like IT! :)/ AU, SasuSaku, Oneshoot.


UchiHaruno Misaki

Present...

**You're My Destiny**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Story**

PURE IS MINE!

No plagiat to my fanfic!

No flame in my fict!

No bash for SasuSaku!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oneshoot

Fluffy? Maybe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SasuSaku

Always in my fict!

Now ... SasuSaku is canon yes! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, ya ... ya? _Please _... ini semua demi kebaikanmu Sasu," Seorang wanita manis dengan balutan _dress _hijau _tosca _sederhana itu terlihat memohon dengan wajah imutnya kepada pria berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun disampingnya itu. Helaian merah muda sepinggangnya terlihat sedikit tersibak akibat permainan angin nakal disekitarnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona oleh seluruh kaum adam yang melintasi taman tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napasnya jengah mendengar rengekan dari tetangga sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu, "Hn, sudahlah Sakura! Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu," sahutnya datar. Haruno Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, oh ayolah mereka kini tengah berada di taman kota untuk membahas masalah pria _raven _tersebut tetapi pria tersebut sepertinya tak terlalu menanggapi keinginan wanita itu dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura kesal. Padahal ini semua 'kan demi kebaikan Sasuke, err ... apa kalian penasaran apa yang diminta oleh nona Haruno kita ini? Baiklah mari kita bahas dari awal.

Haruno Sakura seorang wanita berumur duapuluh lima tahun, status dokter muda di _Konoha International Hospital _puteri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang sederhana itu merasa khawatir dengan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut. Kenapa? Begini, minggu lalu pasangan sahabat UchiHaruno ini menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat terakhir sang bungsu Uchiha yang melepas gelar lajangnya, masalahnya terletak pada sang bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri.

Masalahnya ... Uchiha Sasuke pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun, status direktur utama di _Uchiha Group Corporation_ putera bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku-Mikoto dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi sang Arsitektur terkenal di Asia ini nyatanya masih lajang, tak memiliki Kekasih ketika para sahabatnya telah membuka lembar hidup baru dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Dan tentu saja Haruno Sakura sebagai sahabat begitu khawatir tentang nasib percintaan Sasuke.

Mereka berada di sini, taman kota dengan _background _matahari tenggelam itu adalah permintaan Sakura untuk membahas masalah Sasuke, ya lebih tepatnya Sakura menawarkan diri pada Sasuke untuk mencarikannya jodoh dan tentu saja sang bungsu Uchiha itu menolak tawaran konyol tersebut.

"Ayolah, coba saja dulu ... _please _demi aku? Yaaa?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_nya dan tentu saja membuat sang bungsu Uchiha harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerang sahabat _pink _imutnya itu. Aa ingatlah _pride _Uchiha eh Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak."

_Talak!_

Sakura menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban talak dari sahabatnya itu lalu dengan ekspresi seterluka mungkin Sakura beranjak dari kursi taman tersebut lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tidak mau ya Sasu? Baiklah hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. Selamat tinggal ..." lirih Sakura tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, Sasuke sedikit terpaku mendengar panturan dari sahabat pink-nya itu.

_Jadi dia serius eh? Cih baiklah kita ikuti permainanmu pinky_. Batin Sasuke getir.

Tap!

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, "Hn, baiklah lakukan sesukamu Sakura." Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baiklah, malam ini di _caffe Rubby_. Uzumaki Karin, temuilah wanita itu Sasu, semoga berhasil. Aku menyayangimu!" ujar Sakura lalu —cup! Mengecup pipi pria itu lembut dan sesegera mungkin Sakura melepaskan kecupannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke yang kini tengah terpaku, "Yasudah aku pulang ya Sasu? _Jaa ne!" _lalu Sakura berlari dengan wajah memanas.

_Bodoh kau Sakura! Inner_-nya berteriak nyaring.

Sasuke? Pria itu menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

_Kapan kau akan menyadarinya Sakura?_

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Suara lonceng menandakan seseorang telah memasuki _caffe _bernuansa _softred _tersebut, ya lebih tepatnya seorang pria berwajah datar kini tengah melangkah menghampiri seorang wanita berkaca mata dengan helaian merah darah.

"Hn, Uzumaki Karin?" ujar Sasuke datar, Karin menatap pria dihadapannya itu takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya aku Karin, apa kau Sasuke-_kun _teman Sakura-_chan_?" sahutnya dengan nada berlebihan, Sasuke menatap Karin tajam. Oh ayolah baru saja berjumpa wanita merah itu dengan lancang memanggil nama kecilnya apalagi dengan suffiks-_kun_.

"Hn,"

"Aa senangnya ternyata kau yang menjadi pemeran utama dikencan buta ini ya? Kau tampan dan —bla, bla, bla, bla!" Karin terus saja berceloteh hingga dua jam lamanya.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?!" tanya Karin yang melihat Sasuke diam saja.

"Hn,"

_Ctak!_

Karin menatap pria dihadapannya penuh emosi, "Kau pria yang sangat membosankan! Sampai disini, senang bertemu denganmu tuan Uchiha!"

_The first woman is ... failed._

Sasuke bahkan tak menanggapi ocehan dari wanita dihadapannya, aa sepertinya kau akan terkena semprot sahabat _pink_-mu eh Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Di sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna putih dengan bau khas itu terdapat gadis berhelaian merah muda berjas putih setengah paha tengah menekuni berkas-berkas pasiennya dengan teliti, bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran pria _raven _yang kini tengah duduk di sofa hitam diruangan itu dengan pakaian kemeja hitam yang bagian lengannya ia gulung hingga siku tanpa jas kantor yang biasanya melekat ditubuh atletisnya itu, tatapan datarnya terus memperhatikan majalah yang ia temukan di atas meja dan sesekali mata sehitam jelaganya itu melirik kearah Sakura yang masih terlihat sibuk.

Karena merasa sedikit bosan akhirnya sang bungsu Uchiha itu membuka suaranya, "Hn," Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi dikedua telinganya, Sakura menoleh dan terlihatlah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat maskulin dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Aa, Sasu kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura seraya membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Hn, lima menit yang lalu." Sakura mengangguk, lalu setelah dikira berkas-berkas tersebut tersimpan rapi, Sakura pun beranjak dari kursinya melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sukses?" tanya Sakura antusias, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"Hn, tidak."

"APA?! —haah, baiklah mungkin Karin memang bukan takdirmu Sasu. Emh besok malam ditaman kota, Tayuya temuilah wanita itu ya Sasu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah terserah padamu Sakura, jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya dengan dahi mengerenyit.

"Emh, sekarang baru saja jam tiga sore. Mungkin aku akan pulang setelah menangani pasienku yang terakhir. Ah ya apa kau bolos dari Kantormu em Sa-su-ke?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang memicing curiga, hey! Ini masih sore dan sang presdir perusahaan —_notabenenya pasti penuh dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakan_— malah dengan santainya duduk diruangannya! _Rumah Sakit Konoha _yang bahkan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan sang presdir tampan itu.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali membuka lembaran kertas itu untuk melanjutkan membaca majalah yang ia pegang tadi seraya mengedikan kedua bahunya acuh.

Sakura menggeram frustasi, "Uchiha Sasuke! Walaupun kau menjabat sebagai presiden direktur diperusahaanmu itu, kau tidak boleh seenaknya membolos seperti ini! Jika kau bangkrut karena sifat malasmu itu bagaimana?! Ingat nasib ribuan pegawai ada disebelah tangan kananmu Sasu!" Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Hn, perusahaanku tidak akan pernah bangkrut hanya karena sang presdir yang bahkan tidak membolos selama satu hari penuh nona Haruno," sahutnya datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sedikit pun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah super galak.

"Sa-su-ke ..." Sasuke yang mendengar suara datar nan dingin dari mulut sahabatnya itu terdiam sejenak.

—haah, menghela napas pelan Sasuke pun kembali melipat majalah tersebut dengan rapi lantas menatap wajah Sakura datar, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum puas, "Hm bagus! Ah ya jangan lupa nanti sore ditaman ya Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya itu dengan langkah santai.

—_cih merepotkan_.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas kantor sedikit berantakan dengan kedua kancing kemeja hitam terbuka itu terlihat berjalan santai menuju kawasan taman yang sedikit ramai, di sana terlihat beberapa pasangan tengah ber-romance ria dan tentu saja membuat sang pria tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Uchiha Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman dan tara! Terlihat seorang wanita berhelaian merahpucat tengah duduk sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang sang bungsu Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri wanita yang ia yakini sebagai Tayuya yang dimaksud Sakura tadi.

"Hn, Tayuya?" tanyanya dengan nada khas, wanita itu menoleh lantas tersenyum menyeringai seram kearah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Iya ... aku Tayuya, apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada berat serta sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"Hn," Sasuke duduk dengan jarak satu meter di samping wanita itu, wanita itu terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lapar.

Tayuya perlahan mendekati Sasuke lalu menyentuh pundak Sasuke penuh tekanan, "Sshh ... kau teman kencan butaku 'kan? Kau ingin melakukannya di mana sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada _seduktif _dan sedikit berdesis bertujuan untuk menggoda pria tampan di sampingnya itu.

Saauke menatap Tayuya dengan wajah super datar, "Hn, maaf aku tak tertarik untuk melakukan _sex _dengan wanita," jawabnya santai.

Tayuya menatap Sasuke bingung, "Apa maksudmu tampan? Apa aku tidak menggoda eh?"

"Hn, tidak. Kau cukup menggoda, hanya saja ..."

Tayuya mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya heran, "Hanya saja apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menatap Tayuya penuh arti lalu menarik tengkuk Tayuya dan—

Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga wanita itu, "Kau tahu kenapa Sakura membuat kencan buta ini?" Tayuya menggeleng lalu dengan santainya Tayuya melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke dan Sasuke terlihat tak keberatan, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga wanita itu, "Itu karena aku ... menyukai sesama jenis nona,"

Mata Tayuya sukses terbelalak lebar lalu dengan kasar ia mendorong Sasuke, "APA?! Cih dasar pria menjijikan! Jangan pernah anggap kita pernah bertemu, mengerti?!"

Sasuke menatap Tayuya datar dengan seringaian licik terpeta disudut bibirnya, "Hn, dengan senang hati." Tayuya menyibakan rambutnya angkuh lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menghela napas.

_Hyper sex huh? Kau keterlaluan nona pinky! _Batin Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dan—

_The second woman is ... failed. _

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Brak!

"SASUKE!" Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dengan emosi yang memuncak, Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya itu menoleh menatap Sakura datar lalu kembali menekuni dokumennya.

"Hn, ada apa?" sahutnya singkat, Sakura menatap Sasuke garang.

Bruk!

Dengan kasar Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sasuke, "ADA APA KAU BILANG?! KAU ... KAU APA BENAR KAU HOMO SASUKE!" dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar panturan dari sahabat _pink_-nya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika sadar akan satu hal, "Aa, jadi kau percaya dengan ucapan wanita itu eh? Kau keterlaluan Sakura, kau bahkan menyodorkan seorang _hyper sex _seperti Tayuya padaku, kau menganggapku apa? Penjahat kelamin huh?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Sakura bungkam lalu menundukan kepalanya menyesal, "M—maaf Sasu bu—bukan begitu, hanya saja aku pikir kau suka wanita agresif seperti Tayuya ..." lirihnya pelan. Sasuke menghela napas pelan berusaha untuk sesabar mungkin.

"Hn, sudahlah. Apa hanya karena itu kau datang ke sini?

Sakura mendongkak, "Bukan, aku—" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya, Sasuke yang sadar apa yang sahabatnya itu inginkan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hn, tidak. Cukup sampai di sini Sakura!" ujarnya dengan nada tegas tak terbantahkan.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut, "_Please _Sasu ... aku janji ini yang terakhir dan wanita yang satu ini aku yakin akan cocok denganmu. Ini demi kebaikanmu Sasu ..."

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya, "Hn, baiklah kupegang janjimu nona Haruno. Jadi kali ini siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tegur Sasuke kepada seorang wanita cantik berhelaian _indigo _panjang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi restoran italia tersebut. Jujur saja Sasuke terpesona dengan kencantikan wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Ah ya, apa anda Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "A—ah silahkan duduk Uchiha-_san _... dan silahkan makan," ujarnya sedikit gugup dengan rona merah dikedua pipi _cubby_-nya.

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke duduk dihadapan Hinata, mereka berdua langsung menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"..."

"..."

Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring yang terdengar diantara mereka hingga makanan mereka habis.

"..."

"..."

Dua jam berlalu hanya dengan suasana hening, hanya suara melodi romantis yang terdengar. Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa henti dengan tatapan kosong sedangkan Hinata —_yang merasa dipandangi oleh pria tampan dihadapannya itu_— hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"..."

"..."

_Baiklah semoga kau puas dengan ini Sakura_ ... Batin Sasuke getir.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Sepertinya kita cocok, ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan denganku nona Hyuuga?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, Hinata menatap Sasuke _intens _mencoba mencari kejujuran dikedua mata _onyx _itu dan sejurus kemudian Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan sebuah jawaban mengejutkan dari kedua _onyx _tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ingin kuantar pulang?"

"Ya, Sasuke ... —_kun_."

—_and the last woman is ... successful eh Uchiha Sasuke? Really?_

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

"Jadi ... bagaimana Sasu?" tanya Sakura, mereka berdua kini tengah berada di taman Rumah Sakit, Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya, "Sepertinya aku cocok dengan nona Hyuuga itu Sakura, terimakasih. Aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya," jawabnya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Deg!

Mendengar hal itu dan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat senang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja senyum Sakura memudar, jantungnya pun terasa berhenti berdetak serta ... entah mengapa hatinya terasa ngilu. _Hey ada apa denganmu eh nona Haruno? Bukankah ini berita bagus? Sasuke Uchiha telah menemukan takdirnya. Kau harus tersenyum Sakura! Inner-_nya terus berteriak menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya, "Aa, _souka_? Syukurlah, selamat ya Sasu ..." sahutnya dengan suara parau.

Sasuke mengacak helaian merah muda panjang sahabatnya itu pelan, "Hn, aku akan mulai sibuk, jadi mungkin aku tak akan sering menghubungi ataupun menemuimu seperti saat ini." Ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura mematung di tempatnya.

Tersenyum getir akhirnya Sakura mengangguk, "Aa, a—aku mengerti Sasu," lirihnya pelan, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya lalu menatap Sakura sekilas.

"Hn, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ketika aku tak ada disampingmu dan ... carilah seorang Kekasih. _Jaa_," Setelah itu Sasuke pun melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tanpa sadar tengah meneteskan airmatanya seraya memandang punggung Sasuke sendu.

_Sasuke _...

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah Sakura lalui tanpa Sasuke di sisinya, ya semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya di taman Rumah Sakit Sakura telah resmi _lost contact_ dengan sahabat _emo_-nya itu. Sakura tahu betul bahwa Sasuke kini tak akan pernah dekat dengannya seperti dulu karena kini telah ada seorang wanita yang menggantikannya, Sasuke tak akan pernah bergantung padanya lagi seperti dulu.

Sakura melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima petang, lalu setelah itu kembali menatap air mancur dengan sebuah tugu puteri duyung dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan sendu, apakah ia telah menjadi buih sekarang? Jawaban yang tepat adalah ; ya! Karena Sasuke kini tak memperdulikannya lagi. Tersenyum miris Sakura bahkan sampai saat ini masih tak memiliki seorang Kekasih, entah mengapa ia tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang saat ini. Apa ini karena Sasuke? Entahlah, bahkan Sakura tak mengerti akan apa yang ada dihati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Hey _forehead _sedang apa kau di sini? Apa pasienmu sudah kautangani semua?" Suara sang sahabat membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah Ino-_pig_! Kau mengejutkanku dan ya ... pasienku sudah aku tangani semua. Ada apa?" sahutnya setenang mungkin, ya karena Sakura tidak ingin Ino tahu bahwa dirinya tengah—

"Sakura ... apa kau memikirkan Sasuke lagi? Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan pria itu Saku," —terlambat, ternyata sahabat _blonde_-nya tidak sebodoh apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, "Kau ... tahu itu Ino?" lirihnya sendu, "Ya, aku merindukan sahabatku itu Ino, ia bahkan tak menghubungiku! Apa ia sudah melupakanku? Sahabat macam apa itu?!" Ino mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

"Sahabat? Tidak Saku, Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat untukmu. Kau mencintainya Sakura ... apa kau tak sadar?" ucapan Ino bagai sebuah petir menyambar tubuhnya, Sakura mendongkak dan menatap Ino tak percaya.

"A—apa? Itu tidak mungkin Ino!" bantahnya cepat, tanpa sadar Sakura meremas jari tangannya sendiri dengan gemetar.

Ino tersenyum kecil, "Haha, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari kedua bola matamu Sakura. Kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sahabat kecilmu itu," ujar Ino lembut.

Sakura menatap Ino datar, "Itu tidak mungkin ..." sahutnya mantap.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Hm terserah kau saja forehead! Aku sudah memberitahumu dan kau mau percaya atau tidak bukan masalah untukku. Aku masuk dulu oke? Pasienku masih banyak, _jaa_! Ah ya pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik ya Sakura!" Setelah itu Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum getir. —_itu tidak mungkin, iya 'kan? Walaupun benar, aku harus apa? Semuanya sudah terlambat ... _Batinnya pilu, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya yang tengah mendesak keluar.

Drrt, drrt!

Getaran ponsel di saku jas dokternya membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, menghapus _liquid _bening yang berhasil menerobos disudut matanya ... dengan pasti Sakura mengambil ponselnya lalu menggeser layar _touch screen_-nya itu dan —ternyata sebuah e-mail masuk dari ... mata Sakura terbelalak lebar melihat siapa pengirimnya. Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia pun langsung membalasnya.

.

.

_from : Uchiha Sasuke_

_to : Haruno Sakura_

_Subjek : -_

_Hn, Sakura bisa kita bertemu besok malam jam tujuh di caffe biasa? _

_Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang._

_._

_._

_from : Haruno Sakura_

_to : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sebjek : re : no subjek_

_Hm, ya bisa Sasu ... aku akan datang._

_Ya tak apa aku mengerti kau pasti sibuk._

.

.

_1 menit ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_10 menit ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_30 menit ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1 jam ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura tersenyum miris, bahkan Sasuke tak membalas pesannya lagi, padahal dulu Sasuke tak pernah tidak membalas pesan Sakura. —menghela napas berat Sakura pun memasukan kembali ponselnya dan mulai memasuki Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil tasnya. Ya waktunya Sakura pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

**° Next night at CherryTomato's caffe 7 p.m**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru _caffe _tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama ia telah melihat sahabatnya yang berpakaian kasual, celana _jeans _hitam,_ t-shirt _hitam tanpa lengan dipadu dengan _hoodie _biru dongker membuatnya terlihat keren. Ia sendiri kini hanya memakai sebuah terusan putih polos menjutai hingga lima senti di atas lutut dengan sebuah _sweater _coklat tipis untuk menutupi bahunya yang terekspos dan helaian merah mudanya kini tak lagi panjang seperti dua bulan lalu, ya saat ini rambut Sakura hanya menjuntai sampai bahunya saja. Dengan poni miring kesebelah kanan Sakura memberikan sebuah jepitan sederhana disisi kiri helaian _softpink _sebahunya tersebut membuat penampilannya terlihat lebih manis dan dewasa.

Sakura lihat Sasuke tengah termenung menatap jalanan di balik kaca _caffe _tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti gadis berhelaian _softpink _itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pria itu pelan, "Hey, apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaku, Sasuke menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampilan sahabat kecilnya yang begitu terlihat berbeda, "Hn, tidak. Silahkan duduk Sakura," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, Sakura mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangannya yang kembali kearah kaca tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Aa, kabarku baik," sahutnya dengan nada kaku lagi. Oh ayolah dua bulan terakhir ini hubungan mereka memang sedikit merenggang ketika Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya cocok dengan salah satu wanita pilihan Sakura, ya ... siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata? Ya, Sasuke dua bulan terakhir ini selalu sibuk dengan Hinata hingga melupakan Sakura. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura, tetapi siapa yang tahu pasti apa yang ada dibenak sang bungsu Uchiha selain Uchiha Sasuke sendiri? Entahlah.

Mengingat hal itu entah mengapa hati Sakura bagai tertikam sembilu tajam? Aa, ternyata kata Ino sahabatnya benar. Sesungguhnya Sakura memang mencintai pria _raven _dihadapannya kini, namun setelah Sakura menyadarinya semuanya sudah terlambat Sasuke ... pria itu telah memilih Hinata. Maka dari itu demi kebahagiaan pria yang sangat dicintainya Sakura merelakan Sasuke bersama Hinata. Karena kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah kebahagiaannya juga, walaupun Sasuke bahagia dengan wanita lain bukan dengan dirinya.

Lagipula Hyuuga Hinata adalah wanita baik-baik, ia sopan, lembut, cantik dan terlahir di keluarga yang terhormat seperti keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri. Sangat cocok dengan Sasuke sang pangeran tampan, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat tak pantas bersanding dengan pria sempurna itu.

Jadi Sakura tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke ditakdirkan untuk wanita sempurna seperti Hinata. Bukan seperti dirinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan sang puteri Hyuuga itu. Ya, kesimpulannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah takdirnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum getir melihat kisah cintanya yang kandas ditengah jalan.

_Hening _...

—Haah, menghela napas sejenak Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya, "Jadi ... ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini Sasuke?" suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

Sasuke yang masih asik memandang lalu lalang diluar sana sedikit melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, "Hn, tidak ada. Hanya saja sudah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu dan jujur saja aku sedikit merindukan jidat lebarmu itu Sakura," —tak! Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya tanpa menatap Sakura, lantas saja Sakura mengusap dahinya yang sedikit nyeri lalu mendelik mendengar jawaban dari pria _raven _itu. Meskipun merasa kesal, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya terasa hangat ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan dirinya walau secara tidak langsung.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku juga merindukan rambut bokong ayammu itu Sasu, lagipula kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan Hinata! Ah ya bagaimana hubungan kal—"

"Hn, kami sudah berakhir." Sahutnya dengan cepat memotong kalimat Sakura yang bahkan belum selesai.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, "Apa? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah kalian saling merasa cocok?" Tidak, Sakura tidak merasa senang ketika mendengar Sasuke telah berakhir dengan Hinata. Walaupun dengah hal itu ia dapat mendekati Sasuke, tapi Sakura tetap tidak ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini karena Sakura pikir Sasuke mungkin tengah patah hati karena Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pasrah, "Tidak, selama kami menjalani hubungan dua bulan terakhir ini aku sadar kami tidak cocok sama sekali, jadi kulepaskan Hyuuga itu untuk menemukan pria yang dicintainya. Awalnya aku memang merasa nyaman dengannya karena dia pendiam sama sepertiku tak banyak bicara seperti wanita-wanita sebelumnya, tetapi lambat laun perasaan nyaman itu terasa hampa ... kepribadian kami memang sama dan itulah yang menjadi ketidak cocokkan kami, kami tidak saling melengkapi," ujarnya sedikit miris. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu entah mengapa senyuman miris yang sekilas Sasuke tampakkan membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut perih. Apa Sasuke menyesal telah melepaskan Hinata? Apakah sebegitu pentingnya Hinata bagi Sasuke dibanding dengan dirinya yang bahkan telah lebih lama hidup bersama Sasuke? Dengan cepat Sakura menepis pikirannya itu.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, "Sasuke sudahlah jangan bersedih, aku janji kali ini aku akan mencarikan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari Hinata. Emh ... aa bagaimana dengan Tenten? Atau Ino sahabatku? Aa aku lupa Ino 'kan sudah bertunangan, ah atau Temari-_senpai_? Tidak, tidak dia 'kan sudah menikah. Ah ya Mat—"

"Sakura, cukup!" Sakura langsung bungkam mendengar suara dingin Sasuke, dengan lembut Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura. "Sudah cukup Sakura ... aku sudah lelah dengan perjodohan konyolmu itu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, tanpa sadar cairan bening mengalir dikedua matanya, "Kau bodoh Sasuke! Perjodohan konyol katamu? Apa kau tak sadar semua ini kulakukan untukmu Sasuke! Kau tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, aku khawatir pada nasib percintaanmu Sasu ... setidaknya katakanlah padaku siapa wanita yang kau cintai? Apakah Hinata? Kau terlihat sedih ketika mengatakan hubunganmu dengan Hinata telah berakhir ... Hinata 'kah? Biarkan aku membantumu mendapatkan wanita itu, aku merasa tak berguna sebagai sahabatmu ... hikss, katakan padaku Sasu, _please_!" —Haah ... melihat Sakura seperti itu menghela napas pelan Sasuke sepertinya harus menyingkirkan _pride _Uchiha dan egonya sejenak untuk saat ini. _Ya sudah waktunya ._..

Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura pelan setelah itu Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan —Chup! Mengecupnya penuh kasih. Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "A-apa yang kaulakukan Sasu?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup dan heran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku 'kah Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk mantap, lagi Sasuke tersenyum. "Hentikanlah hal bodoh ini Sakura, aku merasa miris bukan karena hubunganku dengan Hyuuga kandas, akan tetapi aku merasa miris dengan tingkah konyolmu yang selalu berusaha menjodohkanku dengan wanita lain Haruno." Sakura mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya namun kali ini gagal karena dengan sigap Sasuke menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap mencari—"

"Untuk apa kau susah-susah mencari wanita untukku jika wanita itu sudah ada di depan mataku saat ini?" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Sasu—"

"Sakura ... kau adalah wanita yang paling memahamiku, mengerti akan diriku. seperti embun yang mengerti pagi, bagai ombak pahami samudera, bagai musim semi yang melengkapi musim dingin itulah kau dan aku ... kita saling melengkapi. Apa kau tak pernah sadar mengapa Tuhan selalu menghancurkan hubunganku dengan wanita-wanita pilihanmu?" Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab, ya karena ia begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Karena bukan kau yang mengatur perasaan seseorang Sakura, tetapi Tuhanlah yang berikan rasa cinta dan rasa kasih kepada setiap hati hambanya,"

"Sa-Sasu—"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku? Rasa cinta dan kasihku ini Tuhan berikan padaku agar dapat aku berikan padamu Sakura! Hanya kau! Jadi untuk apa kau susah mencari wanita kesana kesini untukku jika wanita yang aku inginkan ada didepan mataku? Tuhan menciptakanku ... Tuhan mencipatkanmu, itu bukti bahwa kita berdua di takdirkan bersama dan bersatu untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura, _will you marry me?_" Sasuke beranjak lalu berlutut dihadapan Sakura seraya membuka kotak persegi panjang ditangannya yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kipas putih merah.

Para pengunjung _caffe _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka begitu tercengang mendengar panturan manis dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha yang awalnya terlihat sangat dingin itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat romantis. Mata para pengunjung kini menatap sang wanita yang kini mematung dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Tes, tes, tes!

Airmata Sakura mengalir deras, semakin deras hingga mampu membuat Sakura sesenggukkan, dengan reflek Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram ujung _dress_-nya erat.

Sasuke masih setia berlutut dihadapannya seraya tersenyum sendu. Sakura menatap Sasuke bahagia lalu, —Bruk! tanpa aba-aba Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, "Ya ... ya ... ya! Aku mau Sasu, aku mau hikss!" isaknya penuh haru, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura erat lalu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

Perlahan dengan posisi masih saling berpelukan Sasuke mulai memasangkan kalung yang menjadi tanda Sakura hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke itu dileher jenjang Sakura, setelah selesai Sasuke mengecup perpotongan leher Sakura lembut dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh ramping calon Isterinya tersebut, "_You're my destiny_ Sakura, aku mencintaimu ..."

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu, kaulah takdirku Uchiha Sasuke ..." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sasuke penuh cinta begitupun sebaliknya, dan—

Cup!

—Ciuman panjang pun menjadi tanda bukti kisah cinta mereka begitu terasa manis bagai decak dua belah bibir yang saling mengecap manisnya madu cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

_Para pengunjung caffe bertepuk tangan ria penuh haru, ya mereka adalah saksi bisu dari satu dari ribuan pasangan yang Tuhan ciptakan dalam benang takdir terbelit rumit yang berhasil mereka uraikan hingga menjadi penghujung cinta abadi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seperti embun mengerti pagi ..._

_Seperti ombak paham samudera ..._

_Kita yang memang t'lah disatukan,_

_dengan kekuatan cinta kasih ..._

_Tuhan yang berikan rasa cinta ..._

_rasa kasih sayang ..._

_Buat apalah susah, cari kesana-kesini ..._

_sudah didepan mata, kamulah takdirku ..._

_Tuhan ciptakan aku ..._

_Tuhan ciptakan kamu ..._

_Kita berdua diizinkan bersama dan bersatu ..._

_selamanya ..._

_Kamulah takdirku ..._

_Sasuke & Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The End

A/N : Aaaa demi apapun saya benar-benar nge-fly begitu mendengar lirik lagunya Raffi sama Gigi. Finally ... saya lampiaskan imajinasi liar saya pada SasuSaku yang OoC tingkat dewa disini :3 padahal Saya paling kurang suka chara yang OoC ... ya pengecualian untuk fanfic saya yang satu ini. Ah semangat menulis saya pun kian membara ketika OTP-ku Canon :'') SELAMAT BUAT S-SAVERS! DO'A KALIAN TERKABUL :''')

Ah ya jujur saja saya paling ngga bisa bikin Oneshoot apalagi yang fluffy ... aaa semoga ga ngenggantung end-nya ya dan semoga alurnya ga kecepetan :D

Yosh salam S-Savers !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review minna?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
